Keith Otterburn
Keith Otterburn (13 January 1984 in Ballybofey) is an Irish professional footballer, currently playing as a forward for FC Rijkegem in Libertas. Otterburn has previously played for Finn Harps F.C. (2001-2004), Waterford United F.C. (2004-2006), Stade Lavallois (2006-2007), Oaks of Kinley (2007-2011) and Charlestown FC in Brunant (2011-2017). He has also played at senior international level with the Republic of Ireland national football team. He is considered a dynamic midfielder. Otterburn is one of the veterans on his club and a key figure in the club's successes in past seasons. Biography Finn Harps F.C. Born in Ballybofey, County Donegal, Otterburn started his professional career with Finn Harps F.C. in the League of Ireland First Division, winning the 2004 season. He was one of the star players of the club and would be Finn Harps' top scorer in three respective seasons from 2002 to 2004. Otterburn's contract with Finn Harps was completed at the end of the 2004 season. Despite being offered a new deal, he opted to leave the club and join Premier Division side Waterford United F.C. on a free transfer, where he signed a two-year contract. In total, he played 149 games for Finn Harps, scoring 58 goals. Waterford United F.C. Otterburn made his first appearance in a Waterford United shirt against Longford Town F.C. in a 1-2 win at Strokestown Road on 19 March 2005. He scored his first two goals for his new club at home against Shelbourne F.C. in a 2-0 win on 1 April. Otterburn began the 2006 season well, playing all opening games and scoring seventeen goals in the Premier Division, becoming top scorer of the league. He was named SWAI eircom League Player of the Month twice, in June and August 2006. However, Waterford United were relegated to the First Division for the 2007 season. Otterburn's performance, alongside his first international caps for the Republic of Ireland national football team, attracted the interest of several teams like Leeds United A.F.C. in England and Stade Lavallois in France. He was transferred for an undisclosed sum to the latter. Stade Lavallois Keith Otterburn signed a one-year contract with Stade Lavallois, playing in the Championnat National, the third division of the French football league system. He finished his only season at Stade Francis Le Basser with seven goals from nineteen appearances in all competitions. Denis Troch, Stade Lavallois' manager said in an interview that Otterburn's career was already finished. In January 2007, he signed a contract with Oaks of Kinley in Lovia. Oaks of Kinley Otterburn joined Lovian side Oaks of Kinley in the LFA Supercup, making his debut against Scotland FC. He was often used as a substitute. The Irishman also formed a brilliant duo with Thabit Ilyas, with Otterburn making the assists and Ilyas the goals. In the Summer of 2011, his contract was terminated due to poor performances and Otterburn became a free agent for two months. Charlestown FC He joined Charlestown FC in Brunant in August 2011. Mitch Nordown, another Irish international player, already played with Charlestown since 2008. He did get plenty of playing time and his performances were much better. Otterburn scored seventeen goals in the 2012-13, 2013-14 and 2014-15 First Leagues for Charlestown since he arrived in Brunant. Since he plays for Charlestown FC in Brunant, Otterburn gets more selections for the Republic of Ireland national football team. Since 2005, he made 25 appearances for his country. FC Rijkegem In the summer of 2017, Otterburn was sent to FC Rijkegem in Libertas on a free transfer. Category:1984 births Category:Charlestown FC Category:Association football forwards Category:Living people Category:Footballers